1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for relieving high blood sugar factor of diabetes, and more particularly, to the electric energy wave formulation technology that uses frequency modulation to treat high blood sugar factor of diabetes.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Diabetes is a serious metabolic disorder. If the secretion of insulin in a human body is insufficient, glucose will be unable to enter into cells or used by the cells, so that the glucose content in bood will be increased, and the metabolic disorder may occur. According to the standard set by American Diabetes Association, diabetes is diagnosed by meeting any one of the following conditions: 1) Fasting Plasma Glucose (FPG) is measured to be 7.0 Mmol/liter (126 mg/dl) or higher; 2) In the oral glucose tolerance test (OGTT), the plasma glucose is measured to be 11.1 Mmol/liter (200 mg/dl) or higher after orally taking 75 g of glucose for 2 hours; 3) In a random plasma glucose, the plasma glucose is measured to be 11.1 Mmol/liter (200 mg/dl) or higher, and the patient has high blood glucose symptoms; and 4) The glycated hemogoblin (HbAlC) is measured to be 6.5 or higher. If the level of human blood glucose is too high, glucose will be unable to be absorbed by kidney, so that the glucose will be discharged together with urine. If the urine contains a relatively large quantity of sugar, then diabetes will be developed. At present, there are two main methods used by Western medicine to treat diabetes: 1. Insulin Injection (Supplement insulin by injection), and Oral Medication (Control blood sugar by taking medicine orally). Although the aforementioned treatments can improve insulin secretion and lower insulin resistance to control the high blood sugar factor of a patient, yet these treatments can just control the blood sugar of diabetes only, but cannot cure diabetes. If a patient stops the insulin injection or oral medication, different complications of diabetes may occur. Furthermore, the aforementioned injection method is an invasive allopatic treatment, so that the patient's kidney may be injured easily after a long-term treatment, and ultimately the patient requires dialysis.
As to the treatment of diabetes by Chinese medicine, R.O.C. Pat. No. I356706 entitled “Chinese herb capable of controlling metabolic syndromes” has disclosed a composition of bidens and ginseng with the effects of promoting the secretion of insulin and reducing the resistance of insulin. Although the conventional treatment can regulate the value of human blood sugar, this treatment is still an oral medication treatment, so that it is generally considered as an indirect invasive treatment, and its potency has a chemical restriant effect on human body. Under the long-term oral medication treatment, the patient's kidney may be injured or damaged easily.
According to the theory of quantum medicine, all living things and life forms have their own physiological frequency (which is the biological resonant wave), and harmonized wave frequency occurs in healthy human bodies. On the other hand, a disordered wave frequency occurred in human body indicates functional degradation of the living thing and sickness caused by a harmonic interference of diseases or viruses. In 1930, American physicist, Royal Rife, discovered that every object contains bacteria and viruses having their own natural frequency, and such discovery was used by doctors of University of Southern California for medical tests in 1934 and satisfactory results were achieved. Royal Rife's research discovered that different resonant waves have different physiological reactions to human body. Thereafter, a Canadian corporation, Resonant Light Technology Inc. developed a resonant wave health instrument for measuring the physiological frequency of a human body. The electric energy wave emitted from the instrument has a wavelength of 4˜20 microns (um), which is very close to the wavelength of the biological wave of a human body (3˜45 um), so as to provide a healthcare function to human body. At present, researches on the subject of treating cancers by electromagnetic waves are conducted extensively. Although the prior art has introduced electric energy waves into human body to produce resonance with the physiological frequency of human body, so as to achieve the treatment effect, yet the conventional techniques or researches do not use the electric energy wave technology to create a frequency modulation treatment formulation for reducing or eliminating high blood sugar factor of diabetes to cure diabetes effectively.
Since the biological resonant waves probably have high efficacy in curing human diseases, and none of the prior art has applied the electric energy wave formulation to reduce or eliminate high blood sugar factor of diabetes, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed an electric energy wave formulation for curing diabetes.